


Blood On Fire

by Poetgirl616



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never planned to be in a HYDRA base. He never planned to be an assassin, or to have mechanical arm. She never bargained for a former soldier turned assassin as an Alpha. He never bargained for an Omega. He didn't ask to have his memories and identity wiped after every mission. She didn't ask for an Alpha who wouldn't remember her half of the time and is absent another portion of the time. They received those things all the same.</p><p>Story begins in 1946 and goes through missing pieces between missions and cryo sleep. It continues through and after Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or its characters. Unrecognized plot and, or characters are mine.**

Summary: She never planned to be in a HYDRA base. He never planned to be an assassin, or to have mechanical arm. She never bargained for a former soldier turned assassin as an Alpha. He never bargained for an Omega. He didn't ask to have his memories and identity wiped after every mission. She didn't ask for an Alpha who wouldn't remember her half of the time and is absent another portion of the time. They received those things all the same.

_**Prologue** _

Josephine Elizabeth Burrows walked as fast as she could down the Brooklyn street with her heels on. She was going to be late for the job interview. Mrs. Williams had made a lot of calls to secure her an interview with the owner of the clothes factory.

It wasn't as glamorous as being a pin up girl or a dancer in the shows, but it was a job.

She paused across the street from the factory building and took calming breaths. She smoothed her hands down the front of the modest sky blue dress to work out any wrinkles in the fabric and checked to make sure her hair was still pinned.

Okay, now she was ready.

Josephine began to cross the street when she was halted mid stride by hands grasping her arms and waist. She struggled, attempting to scream, but another hand closed over her mouth.

Panic flooded her system and her struggles increased. The skin of the hand on her mouth felt wrong, too smooth and soft.

Her vision blurred, then black creeped around the edges and spread rapidly until everything was completely dark.

She grew limp, and knew no more.

* * *

 

Josephine opened her heavy eyes, groaning as her head pounded.

 _What in the heck happened?_ She thought, lifting her lead limbs to rub her forehead.

Flashes of walking down a street and a building came first. Then the feeling of hands on her and panic.

She glanced around the unfamiliar settings. The room was similar to a cellar, bare crude walls and a cement floor. She was currently laying on a single dingy mattress pressed against the wall across from the metal door. There was nothing else in the room.

_Where am I?_

The door opened and a man in a uniform entered, a strange squid like figure with a skull on the breast pocket of it. He had his hands clasped behind his back like she'd seen soldiers in the neighborhood do. He turned to the partially opened door. "Tell the Master she had regained consciousness."

Her blood went cold at the sound of his speech.

His accent was German.

She was being held by Nazi's.


	2. Call Me Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we meet the man of the hour. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies or their characters. Unrecognized plot and characters are mine.**

Summary: She never planned to be in a HYDRA base. He never planned to be an assassin, or to have mechanical arm. She never bargained for a former soldier turned assassin as an Alpha. He never bargained for an Omega. He didn't ask to have his memories and identity wiped after every mission. She didn't ask for an Alpha who wouldn't remember her half of the time and is absent another portion of the time. They received those things all the same.

_**Chapter One: Call Me Bucky** _

*~Josephine~*

I slept when I grew tired, waking when I was torn from bed and a bag was thrown over my head.

This happened three times, I think.

I had been tied down at least twice while a man in a white lab coat poked me in the arm with a needle and took my blood. Whenever I struggled or asked questions, he was rougher than necessary.

The third time they yanked the hood off of my head, my nose was immediately assaulted with a mess of scents and sounds.

Other people.

The small room was filled with men and women, there were more men than there were women. From the scents I counted seven alphas, four betas, and three other omegas. Each group also had color coded bands on their wrists.

The women wore thin dresses that hardly covered them. The men wore only sweat pants.

Three men in lab coats stood in one corner with clipboards. One wrote something and gestured to a soldier, speaking rapidly in German.

The soldier immediately grabbed a beta woman and another grabbed an Alpha male and forced them onto a mattress I hadn't even noticed. The soldiers started gesturing and barking orders that were hardly understandable as their English was awful.

The alpha and beta were forcibly stripped from their clothes and more orders were given.

With growing horror, I watched the scene unfold.

I turned away the moment the alpha placed his body over the beta and moved to enter her. I incidentally had turned to face the lab coats, who were _**watching**_ the unwilling couple. They had fascination in their eyes and their pens were flying over their clipboards.

Bile rose in my throat, choking me as I struggled not to vomit.

_Dear God in heaven, where **am** I?_

* * *

I have no idea how long I had been held in the room with the mattress, there were no windows or clocks to reference time. After the spectacle, I had been given a yellow wrist band to signify that I was an Omega.

Now, I was in the room I had woken in, pacing.

The door burst open, making me jump a foot, pausing in my pacing. Four soldiers carried a limp body through the door, a quick sniff told me it was a male, an Alpha. They ignored my presence completely, carrying him straight to the bed and dumping him on it like a sack of flour.

I watched them leave, waiting for them to close the door before I cautiously approached the body on the mattress.

He was in ripped uniform pants from the American army. He had short dark brown hair and a handsome face, at least a day's stubble was on his cheeks and chin. His shoulders were broad and his skin lightly tanned, his chest and abdomen were well muscled. If I had to guess his height, it would past or near six feet.

He was a good looking specimen, that was for certain.

A low whirring caught my attention.

I glanced around the room, confused. _Where is it coming from?_

The door was closed and nothing else looked like it would make that kind of mechanical noise. I paused and listened again, but it had already stopped. I looked closer this time and realized something.

One of his arms was all metal.

 _Oh, you poor man!_ I fussed in my mind. _What happened to you?_

I leaned over him to get a better look. There was a symbol or something carved into the metal. A star, maybe?

As I looked him over I remembered that I hadn't checked his scent, yet. I was more concerned with looking _him_ over. I took a curious sniff and almost fell over. He smelled _amazing_!

His scent was by far the best thing I had ever smelled in my life. He smelled like melted chocolate and cinnamon spices.

I wanted to wrap myself in his scent.

His eyes opened, startling me, and I could see their color. His upper body shot up into a sitting position, forcing me to back away to keep from colliding with him. "Where am I? Who are you? What in the Marie's name am I doing here?"

I shook off the surprise and opened my mouth. He was waiting with a raised eyebrow that shouldn't look so sinful and tempting.

"My name is Josephine, they brought you in a few minutes ago. I don't know where we are exactly, but I do know why we are here." I paused a moment to let that tidbit sink in before I unloaded the rest on him. "They are Germans and they are breeding us. All of us. Alphas, betas, and omegas. Once they examine you and match you with an unlikely bond, they will take you away and make you breed, too."

"You say they're Germans? Why do they want to breed us?" He looked confused and disgusted. "We're Americans, we've been fighting them and the HYDRA organization for months."

"I don't know. I saw them choose two people in a room of people and forced them to be intimate in front of everyone. They watched them, the sick jerks actually watched them!" Bile rose in my throat at the memory of the mattress and the men in white lab coats staring at them.

"That won't happen to me, I won't let them do that to either of us. The twisted bastards can shove their clipboards up their asses." There was a defiant flare in his eyes that definitely should not have been attractive.

"I've told you my name, what's yours?" I asked, curious and wanting to distract myself from the fact that it was hard not to stare at hi a chest.

He straightened his back and his shoulders drew backward. Charm oozed from his pores and his smile should have been illegal. It was the kind of smile that could dazzle a women from her knickers in a crowded street without a care. "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, former soldier on the 107th Infantry Regiment, current proud member of the Howling Commandos."

My fuzzy brain took a moment to catch the meaning of his announcement and then my eyes bugged out of my head. "You are a member of the Howling Commandos? That is so great! Can I call you Bucky? Or do you prefer James? "

James-Bucky chuckled, the sound going straight through me. "Either is fine, but you can call me Bucky seeing as how we seem to be living together for the foreseeable future."

"Alright, Bucky." I smiled shyly and blushed when he winked at me.


	3. Two Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. This chapter was difficult to pin for me. It took a while to write to my satisfaction.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Captain America movies or their characters. Unrecognized plot and characters are mine.**

_Chapter Two: Two Days_

Two days.

Two days ago, Bucky had been discarded in my cell. Two days ago, I had to a custom myself to my roommates snoring. It wasn't loud, but I had become used to being alone, so it was still disrupting my sleep.

We had decided to get to know each other. We spent the last two days talking about our lives.

I told him about how I was captured on the way to a job interview. He told me stories of his childhood friend Steve, his time in the 107th and the other Commandos to pass the time between meals and group time.

Bucky had also unwillingly witnessed more than one forced intimacy. He moved to intervene, but I explained what happened to the last person who did.

He promptly threw up in the hall.

At the moment, we were strolling around the area designated for group time, trying to find something positive to think about to block out the rape happening a few feet away.

"Once, I helped my mother give birth to my sister." Bucky murmured softly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Really? You haven't mentioned any sisters." I raised my eyebrow at him. Now I was very curious.

"You never asked." He replied, glancing around the room.

"I've always wanted siblings, but I suppose it wasn't meant to be. My mother passed six years ago, my father two years before that." I admitted shyly.

He reached over the small distance between us and gently squeezed my wrist. "I'm sorry to hear that.

"Thank you."

We spent the rest of group time making fun of the sick people in lab coats.

* * *

"Alright, wise guy, it's your turn." I declared, playfully kicking my roommate in the leg. "Most embarrassing moment involving girls."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I look like I'm the type to get embarrassed around dames, doll?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're full of it. All of it is an act you put together. You want to appear macho and charming. I see through you, Bucky Barnes."

We held straight faces for all of six seconds and then we laughed.

The cell door burst open and armed men in those strange uniforms rushed into the room, shouting at us. "Get on the floor, now! Face down! Put your hands behind your back!"

My heart kicked up and fear raced through my veins as I was shoved on the floor.

Three of the armed men restrained Bucky and forced him to stand.

I began to push myself up and protest the moment they started dragging him toward the door. "No! Bucky! Leave him alone! Let him go!"

An armed goon grabbed hold of my arms, pulled them behind my back and applied pressure to my lower back to keep me in place. Pain blossomed through my lower back and I cried out against my will.

Bucky struggled hard, his restrained hands behind him. His face reddened and his eyes flashed in anger. "Hey! Leave her alone, you filthy Nazi!"

The goons holding him cursed angrily and the one who wasn't holding or pressing on us stalked forward to punch Bucky in the face. He casually straightened up and tugged the bottom of his uniform jacket down, leveling Bucky a cool gaze with ice blue eyes. "You will come with us, vermin."

"Like hell I am." Bucky growled defiantly, glaring at the German.

"Then you leave us no choice." The German replied coolly and evenly.

The pressure on my lower spine lifted and I was hefted bodily onto my knees. Pain exploded through my head, as it was jerked back, a cry of pain leaving my lips.

Something cold and hard was jabbed under my jaw, the shape digging into my skin. 

"You will submit, Alpha, and come with us." The cold voice of the German assaulted my ears."If you do not comply, measures will be taken to ensure you will not meet again." 

My blood turned to ice when I heard a familiar click close to my jaw.

"No! Wait!" Bucky shouted, voice and eyes betraying his urgency. His shoulders slumped, the fight visibly leaving his entire body. "I will comply."

"No." The word was barely a whisper falling from my numb lips. 

There was no end to what they could do to him. They could torture him, kill him, make him do despicable things for their sick amusement. 

He was a better man than that.

I watched helplessly, tears dripping down my cheeks as the Germans dragged his limp body from my cell. 

* * *

Two days.

It had been two days since the Germans had taken Bucky away, and I had yet to see him.

I was getting worried. 

I walked to group time, dragging my unwilling feet as much as possible.

"Josie!" A familiar voice called.

My head snapped up and my relief soared through the roof. Bucky looked much the same as when he was taken. I immediately made my way to the far side of the room, where he was leaning against the wall.

"Bucky! Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Where we're you? What did they do?" I launched one question after another in rapid succession.

I looked him over and I couldn't see any evidence that they'd hurt him, but that didn't mean a thing. 

"Relax, Josie, one at a time." He laughed, raising his hands. "I'm fine, no, they took me to another cell and nothing."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. His answers didn't fit my expectations. "What do you mean, they didn't do anything? Why would they take you, if they didn't want something?"

Bucky shrugged. "They kept going on about separation and something about 'the initiative' whatever that is." 

"They wanted to separate us? Then why put you in my cell to begin with?" I asked, frowning. Something wasn't adding up. 

"I don't know, doll. Whatever it is, I won't let anything bad happen to you, alright?" Bucky assured me, in his soft voice and smooth accent.

We talked about less disturbing topics for the rest of group time. 

I kept thinking about the questions and situation with Bucky as I lay on my mattress.

I was confused over the whole thing and I had a bad feeling about the entire business. 

The Germans wanted something. They were up to something. 

So, what did they want? 


	4. Chapter Three: Countdown to "Oh, sh$t"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning people, there is violence in this chapter.
> 
> Also, the rating has change and is now not appropriate for teens younger than 18. Smut is ahead!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Chapter Three: Countdown to "Oh, sh$t"_

I counted again, triple checking what I knew and hoped to be an error.

I was out  of time.

I am so _stupid_! I don't know how I could have missed it.

Acutally, I do. I got distracted, lost track.

My heart started to pound and my entire body trembled, tears stung in my eyes. "I'm next. They're going to breed me like cattle. I'm the only female they haven't forced to be intimate, yet."

I was terrified. I had heard the screams of one beta who had been far along in the pregnancy, but she hadn't been in labor.

They were hurting her. They experimented on her.

"That won't happen-" Bucky tried to reassure me, but his eyes betrayed him.

They were worried. 

He knew as well as I did that all the other women had had _that_ done to them.

I was the only one left. 

I was terrified. 

We were in the farthest corner from the group, it was also the corner least to the door. Bucky was kind enough to try to comfort me, but it was impossible to be calm knowing what awaited me. 

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" He asked, his warm flesh hand on the small of my back. 

I nodded, wiping at the few tears that had fallen. 

"Okay, Josie. We should probably go, while they aren't paying attention to us." He murmured, glancing toward the goons and lab coats scattered around the room. 

I slipped out first, holding my breath and I walked further down the hall.

Bucky followed soon after, catching up quickly and walking alongside me. He shot me the first genuine smile of the day. 

"Thank you, I needed to get out of there." I felt a little better now that I was out of the room. 

"I won't let those Nazi's use you like that." Bucky murmured, breaking the silence that had stretched between us. "I will do everything in my power to protect you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do, but I don't want you to die protecting me, Bucky. You're my friend." I replied, looking at my feet.

One of the things I was the most afraid of was that he'd die because he was trying to keep the Nazi's from doing something to me. I didn't want to go on living here, if you could call it that, if he wasn't with me. 

I was brought of my musings when my body began to heat up and my insides started to feel like they were twisting up and turning over. 

 _Not now, please not now. I have to get out of here._ That was my last thought before my mind started to go hazy. _Oh, Lord, what was that amazing smell?_

"Josie? Josie!" I knew that voice. Bucky. Why did he sound so funny? "You have to get back to your room. Go now!" 

His voice rang with the Alpha command and my body obeyed without hesitation, immediately walking to my cell. 

I could hear the thundering footsteps behind me, the growls of more than one person, and numerous tantalizing scents tickled my nose. A loud roar and snarling came next, I turned my head enough to glance behind me. 

At least half of each designation were running toward me, their eyes wild and pupils dilated. 

Bucky blocked their path to me, his body language had changed and I realized with no small amount of lust that the loudest of the snarls were coming from him. 

I watched with rapt fascination as he engaged the oncoming males. He mainly used his metal arm and hand to fight. He squeeze their throats, punched the face or chest, or on many occasions brutally snapped their necks. 

At least four did not rise to attempt to fight again. 

I entered my cell, and dropped to my mattress. My blood felt like it was on fire and my abdominal muscles ached. 

I _needed_. 

I squirmed and tried to create the friction I craved, but no matter how much I rubbed my thighs together I couldn't do it. The noises from the hall fanned the flames in my body, I grew hotter and my brain became more fuzzy. 

I tore at my clothes, they were scratchy and I needed them _off_. 

My head snapped up when the best scent I'd ever smelled in my life hit my nose. I breathed in the scent melted chocolate and cinnamon spices. Low, continuous growls followed the scent. 

 _Alpha. Submit._  

I bared my neck instinctively, my lowered eyes trained on his feet as he stalked to the bed. 

I gasped at the sudden weight and heat of another body pressed chest to chest against mine. The alphas nose ran up the side of my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Mine." He growled, nipping my neck and lifting the lower region of his body, hushing me when I whined in protest.

 _No. Don't go._  

He snarled and the cloth shielding me from him was torn from my body in one rough movement. 

_Yes!_

I was hauled up and flipped over, another well placed yank had me on me knees, my face resting on mattress. A gush of arousal wet my already soaked sex at the treatment, the strength behind the acts. 

"Gonna fuck ya so good ya won't know any name but mine." He told me in his husky voice, the words and the meaning sending shivers down my spine. He was touching me, warm fingers splitting my lower lips. "That's a girl, so wet for me. You're so beautiful, spread out all pretty for me." 

I cried out and my back arched when a blunt wet warmth slid up my opening. "Please. Need. Alpha. I need----Alpha, _please_!" 

I babbled and begged shamelessly. I needed him inside me _now_. 

"Sh. Easy, sweetheart, I got what you need." He soothed, rubbing a hand up my spine. 

A moment later, a hot blunt object prodded at my opening. He pressed in, groaning, and withdrew a little bit. He repeated this action twice, then surged forward, seating himself fully inside my body. 

I screamed, the relief at finally being filled almost enough to make me cry. I was so full, my body adjusting and my knees trembling slightly. 

One large hand tangled in my hair, twisting around his fist and pulled back lightly. It wasn't enough to really hurt, just enough to lift my head and hold me there as he began to pound into my body. 

That is the only word I could use to describe it.

They were hard, fast, aggressive thrusts that jarred my entire lower half and had me moaning loudly with each breath. 

My Alpha was also vocal. He grunted, growled and snarled every time he sheathed himself in my channel. The fingers of his metal hand were digging into my left hip. 

He leaned down a little so I could hear him. "So tight, so warm. Do you like being filled with my thick cock?" 

I moaned, nodding as best as I could with his grip on my hair. 

He thrust harder, hitting a spot that made me see stars and then withdrawing from me completely. "I can't hear you. I asked you if you like being filled by my thick cock."

"Yes!" I gasped, fighting to breathe through the intense pleasure. "Please!" 

"Good girl." He growled, his voice going low and husky as he slid back into me. He adjusted himself and thrust harder, hitting that sensitive spot that intensified my pleasure to almost unbearable levels. 

I cried out with every stroke, feeling like I was rapidly spinning out of control. 

My Alpha released my hair, teeth latching onto my neck. 

I screamed. The world shattered and flew apart, I was thrown out  of my body and into heaven itself before crashing back down to Earth. My body stretched as much as it was able, accepting my Alphas knot as he spilled himself into me. 

I collapsed in an exhausted heap of sweat and knew no more.


	5. Oh Shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

Chapter Four: Oh Shit

I groaned, blinking my sluggish eyes to clear them.

I noticed two things once my mind sharpened a little bit. First, that I felt more air on my skin than I should have and shivered when my mind registered the coolness of that air. Second, that my lower body ached, the kind of ache you have in your muscles after you work out a while except it was more internal than external.

I smelled a few things that didn't make sense. Chocolate and vanilla bean with a hint of the tang of sweat and something else.

Flashes of memory played in my head and my eyes snapped open. I was fully awake now.

Oh, shit! I went into heat!

That was when another memory bombarded my consciousness.

Bucky bonded me.

Trembling hands slowly lifted to cover my face. I could still smell his scent nearby and I felt his body heat against my back.

I peeked over my shoulder to confirm, and came face to face with an awake Bucky.

His eyes were on my face, searching for something, his head was propped up on his hand and he had covered his lower body with the flimsy sheet. He reached for me with a hand but dropped it before it could make contact with me. "Josie? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, trembling hands covering my mouth, choking back a sob.

I didn't know what to say. What do you say in a situation like this?

I was bonded.

I bonded in captivity, in a fit of heat, with the one male that wanted to _p_ _rotect me_ from this kind of thing.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to know why the Nazi's were forcing us to stay here and do the things they made us do. I wanted to know if Bucky tried to fight his instincts or just gave in because it was too strong. I wanted to know what this meant for us now, the first bonded pair in the group.

I rolled over, keeping as covered as possible as I turned to face him.

"Bucky." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

Guilt exploded across his face and in his eyes, followed quickly by shame. "I tried to fight it, Josie, I swear I did. I was beating the urges, too, but then I scented all of them stampeding at us like they did and I lost the fight. I'm sorry."

It wasn't his fault.

I went into heat unexpectedly, he tried to fight his instincts and was distracted enough to fail.

The incident in the hall wouldn't have gone unnoticed, but even they aren't stupid or strong enough to subdue an instinct driven Alpha when an Omega he's claimed in mind is in heat.

"Hold me?" I asked, feeling small and vulnerable.

They would be very angry with us, with him. They would punish us.

I was scared.

Bucky immediately pulled me closer, encasing me in his strong arms. I felt untouchable and protected the moment he did, snuggling closer to the warmth he emitted. I noticed the jump when I put my feet against his legs to warm them up and giggled.

"Christ, Josie, you're feet are like chunks of ice." He grumbled, but didn't move his legs away.

"Yeah, I think the blanket twisted around my ankles in my sleep." It was actually pretty common for that to happen to me. My feet were covered at the beginning of the night, but in the morning they were more often than not uncovered.

"Didn't think to mention your icy feet before you forced them on me?" He mumbled, his chin resting on the the top of my head.

I drew back and smacked at his arm with a incredulous huff. "I did no such thing!"

"Sure, doll, if you say so. It'll be your word against mine, just so you know." He replied easily.

I rolled my eyes, snuggling closer again.

A comfortable silence stretched on for a little while.

My thoughts returned to my looming bouts of heat. At some point, I will go into heat again and become hazy, mindless in my need. We needed to talk about that and other possibilities before I did.

"This respite won't last forever." I began, unsure how to word my thoughts.

"Yeah, we should talk about that while you can still form coherent thought." Bucky agreed, his voice vibrating interestingly in his chest.

"It's okay." I murmur, keeping my eyes on the shoulder that melded into his metal arm. "It will be next to impossible to fight your urge to have me once it starts, especially at this range. I think it would be easier and less harmful to both of us if we allow nature to take its course until the end. . .unless you don't want to."

"No, no, I don't mind. Are you sure? That is what you want?" Bucky checked, his muscles more tense and his voice a little unsure.

"I'm sure." I reassured him, touched that he didn't just jump at the chance to have sex with me again, but wanted to make sure I was certain. "I want to let things run their course."

"If that's what you want." He agreed, dropping a kiss on the top of my head.


	6. Heat Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America movies, the Avengers movies, or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

**Thank to all the readers who reviewed or sent messages after the incident with Guest, you made me feel better and gave me the inspiration to write when I was at my lowest emotionally. This chapter is for all of you lovely, loyal readers. :)**

Chapter Five: Heat Wave

Bucky and I talked a little bit more about lighter subjects to pass the time until I felt the heat again.

Mostly we talked above movies and books we liked.

I turned my head where it rested on his chest and propped it up a little on my hand to see his face better. "Tell me more about your life before you enlisted."

"I've told you plenty, doll." He deflected easily.

"Please?" I had no shame about glossing up my eyes to create the desired 'sad eyes' effect.

"Alright, if you're gonna be so nosy." Bucky sighed dramatically, making me giggle.

I poked his side in answer.

He stroked a warm palm down my arm, his eyes far away. "Back in the states, in Brooklyn, there's this little punk I shared an apartment with. A little guy, I'm talkin' smaller than you or anyone else I've known. He has a lot of health problems and he gets sick a lot, no matter what we do. He still tries to work, stand up to bullies and his dream is to join the army, like I did."

"What's his name? Did he get to join?" I asked, the soft hearted part of me rooting for the little guy.

"Stevie. Well, that's what I call him, anyway, it drives him up up the creek." He replied, chuckling with a fond twinkle in his eyes. They darkened a bit a moment later. "No, he wasn't able to join. The docs never cleared him, all his health issues and that."

I rubbed a hand over his chest. "I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a little while, and then I felt it.

My blood began to heat up.

It wouldn't be long, now.

* * *

My prediction ran true.

Not an hour later, the heat returned with a vengeance, coursing through my entire body and reducing my mind to hormone riddled mush.

A low growl beneath my ear informed me that my alpha could smell me. The sound sent a wave of need shorting through my veins and straight into my core, immediately causing moisture to pool in preparation for him.

I needed my alpha.

He surprised me by rolling me over flat on my back and shoving my legs apart, baring me to him completely. A gush of fresh wetness joined the moisture already pooled in my sex. I liked when he got like this, a bit rough-dominant-but still conscious of my safety.

I moaned when I was yanked to a spot more suitable for what my alpha had planned for me next.

"You like that?" Bucky growled, roughly inserting two fingers into me and immediately pumping them in a medium pace. I cried out, arching my back to grind down on his hand. "You love it when I own your pussy, don't you?"

"Yes, alpha." I groaned, inhaling sharply when he flicked my clit with his thumb a few times rapidly as a reward.

"Mmm. You smell delicious." He said, his voice changing into a tone that made me shiver. I whispered in protest when he withdrew his fingers, instead circling my clit in teasing movements. "I'll bet you taste even better."

It was all the warning I received before his mouth dove downward, then proceeded to literally eat me out like a starving man.

I lost my mind with the pleasure, my hands twisting and tearing at the mattress, my mouth shouting a mixture of mindless babble and his name.

My climax was swift and devastating, stringing me out like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

I panted, my lungs slowly returning to their normal level of function and my racing heart threatening to beat out of my chest.

Once the fog in my mind cleared only one thought remained.

I needed him inside me.

Now.

I didn't waste any time.

I swung a leg over him until I straddled him, taking him in my hand and stroking him, admiring the length and width of him. I lined him up with the part of me that needed him most and slowly sank down onto him, every part of me rejoicing as he filled me.

Bucky allowed me a moment to adjust to the stretch, but only a moment. He grasped both of my hips in his callousness hands and thrust up into me, setting a fast, desperate pace. I dug my nails into the flesh of his chest, drawing little crescents of blood as he hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside me. My cry of surprised pleasure was met with another growl that made my core clench.

As the pace became faster and harder, his growls and snarls becoming more frequent, all I could do was keep my hands braced and let the unyielding assault of pleasure sweep me away.

The second climax was no less devastating than the first, but my alphas knot pressed against every sensitive spot I had as my walls clenched around him, stretching me to my limit and locking us together.

I collapsed on Bucky's chest, trembling and exhausted. He stroked a hand down my back soothingly.

"Good girl. Rest now." He murmured, nuzzling my temple with his chin.

I obeyed, allowing sleep to consume me.

* * *

The rest of the days of my heat held this pattern. Bucky and I would talk a bit until I felt the lust, we'd have mind blowing sex, he'd knot, and then we'd sleep it off.

Everything changed, once the last round had passed.


	7. Summer Is Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Captain America or Avengers movies or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

**Don't shoot me, please, for what I am about to do. -Author runs and hides behind an armored door.-**

Chapter Six: Summer Is Over

I lay content in Bucky's arms, my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart while he slept.

It was an oddly comforting sound.

A loud crash broke the peace, making me jump. Bucky jolted awake, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and groaning. I sat up a bit, ignoring his half asleep tugs on my waist. What was that?

I frowned, listening for another sound, glancing around in confusion.

The door to our cell was wide open, places along the side splintering or falling off. Armed men in full combat gear crossed the doorway at an alarming rate, guns raised at the ready as they immediately began shouting orders.

I screamed, gathering as much of the meager bed sheet around myself as I could. Bucky flew upright, releasing an earth shattering roar at the intruders as he settled into a defensive position in front of me.

Three Germans were stupid enough to charge, attempting to strike my alpha in the head with the butt of their guns to subdue him.

They failed, miserably.

He shot them, opening fire on the others to down as many as he could while they retreated. When the gun made a useless click, he threw it away and watched the door intensely for signs they would attack.

A single gloved hand darted out of the doorway, something round dropping with a thunk and rolling across the floor toward the mattress.

Bucky took a step forward, squinting at the ball, studying it. His eyes suddenly widened and curses I couldn't quite hear left his lips. He bent at the waist, quickly ripping a part of the sheet he could reach and doubled it up a few times, pushing it into my hands. "Cover your mouth."

I obeyed, holding it up to my lips.

A flash of light made my flinch, my eyes automatically closing against the painful brightness. A grunt followed by a thud close by increased my heart rate, worry spiking through me.

Was Bucky injured? Was he still alive? Why can't I hear him? I stressed for a moment, straining my ears for him.

A curse that always used to make me blush before ended the silence, assuring me that my alpha was alive. My sight cleared of spots and I used it to doubly confirm his safety.

Heavy footsteps reminded me of the danger.

The Germans rushed in a second time, five swarmed Bucky, surrounding him. Three beat him with the butts of their rifles, repeatedly knocking him to his knees or onto his stomach, while the other two worked to restrain him.

I surged to my feet, sheet forgotten, running to intervene. Three more Germans stopped me in my tracks, forcing me into a kneeling position with my hands behind my back. I struggled, knowing and not caring about how useless it was. I needed to help my alpha.

One of Bucky's attacker's struck him in the side, making him yell in pain and clutch his side. The second slammed the rifle into the back of his head, dropping him onto the floor.

"No! Stop it! Stop hurting him!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Bucky!"

He struggled and fought, even as his hands were tied behind his back with rope.

A sixth soldier walked into the room, ignoring me entirely and kneeled at Bucky's head. A gloved hand disappeared in his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled to the top with dark liquid. Without further delay, he stabbed the syringe into Bucky's neck and pressed the plunger all the way down until it was empty.

My alpha stopped fighting, his body going completely still.

The ice cold fingers of terror squeezed my heart in a vice like grip.

He couldn't be dead.

It just wasn't possible. Not now. Not in this horrible place.

"Take it to the morgue. The boss will know what to do with it." The sixth German said, standing and leaving the room without another word or backwards glance.

Two soldiers grabbed an arm and dragged Bucky's body out.

The world crashed back down.

"NO!" The scream left my lips at a volume I hadn't even known was possible, every ounce of pain I felt unreal and real all at once.

I can't say how many wordless screams followed the first, or how long I screamed.

I can say I remember every part of what came next.

"Shut her up!" A harsh voice ordered when I'd paused for a shuddering breath.

I heard a sharp crack and pain bloomed in the back of my head, my sight darkening slowly and steadily until all I knew was black.

* * *

I woke to painful throbbing and bright lights. Strange smells wafted to my nose, I was unable to recognize anything as familiar.

"Ah, ze patient has joined us." A thick accented voice crowed happily nearby.

My head turned, following the voice to find the source.

It was a short man with round glasses that gleaned in the light provided by a large fixture that reminded me of the one doctors used during my surgery two years ago. The thin metal and multiple joints arranged in a manner that gave it the ability to move in several ways that should have been impossible.

"Where am I? What have you done with Bucky?" I demanded, pushing myself up to even our heights.

At least I tried to, but I couldn't sit up or raise to a certain level due to the restraints.

"Is she the one you wanted for the study, Dr. Zola?" A soldier asked, standing a few feet behind the man in the glasses.

"She will make a fine specimen, you can leave now." Dr. Zola answered, ignoring my outburst and my frantic struggles to free myself. "Yes, we shall begin now."

"Begin what? What study?" I stopped when he picked a wickedly sharp metal instrument from the tray at my feet and walked around the stretcher until he was standing by my hip. "Hey, Hey! You get away from me with that thing, you creep!"

"I could tell you that this will not hurt, but that would be a lie. It is best that you lay as still as possible." He told me, a cruel smile on his beastly face. The smile remained firmly in place as he sliced through the sheet that I'd been covered with until a good portion of my skin was revealed.

My heart sped up and my struggles grew more frantic as he lowered the object to my skin. "No! Get away from me! NO!"

I screamed as Dr. Arnim Zola stabbed through skin, fat and muscle making a long jagged cut along my hip. The pain was indescribable and never ending, the sight of my blood pouring out of my body one I would never forget.

Finally, I lost consciousness.


End file.
